The invention relates to a chromatography column cartridge system comprising an internal precision glass tube which can be filled with adsorbent and an external protection and/or temperature control jacket with column connection parts which can be screwed on.
Numerous glass columns for chromatography are already known. These usually have, at both ends, an external thread or a supporting nut with an internal or external thread, so that capillary connections for supply and removal of the eluant can be attached by means of a threaded stopper or a union nut.
The flanges, threads or ground glass edges obtained by appropriate working are a disadvantage with these glass columns, since experience has shown that these are the starting points for cracks. This means that these worked glass columns have a low pressure stability and very quickly fracture when the somewhat higher pressures, which are often necessary in liquid chromatography, are applied.
On the other hand, although chromatography columns of metal tubes are stable to pressure, they are not very suitable, for example, for biochromatography. Aqueous buffer systems or salt solutions are frequently used as the mobile phase in the separation of biomolecules, such as, for example, proteins, monoclonal antibodies, nucleic acids or subcellular units, which systems of solutions very rapidly attack the metal tubes.
There is therefore a need for a glass chromatography column which is stable to pressure and which in addition can also advantageously be used in accordance with the cartridge principle and at the same time is reliably sealed.